This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method of driving the semiconductor memory device, and particularly to a semiconductor memory device having sense amplifiers and a method of driving the semiconductor memory device.
A semiconductor memory device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (hereinafter called "DRAM") has sense amplifiers each indispensable for amplifying a small electric charge stored in a memory cell and reading the amplified electric charge.
This type of DRAM device has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-16117 laid open to public inspection on Mar. 3, 1993.